Il était une fois un pigeon voyageur
by MlleBaka
Summary: [Concours Marine à tout prix] C'est l'histoire de deux hommes et quelques mots, certaines lettres et un oiseau. L'interdit de deux cœurs, car il était une fois un pigeon voyageur.


Hello !

C'est pile à temps que je vous présente cet OS, dans le cadre du concours "Marine à tout prix".

Et c'est le CP9 que j'ai choisit de… choisir pour cette fiction. Cette petite idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, c'est alors le moment idéale de vous la livrer.

J'espère que vous apprécierez c'est quelques mots, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Parring : Lucci X Paulie

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à Oda…

_Les pensées de Lucci sont en italique._

Merci mille fois à Roronoa0mama pour sa sublime correction :)

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas eu la possibilité de lire les scans ou les mangas, ou qui ne s'en souviennent plus, voici un petit résumé de ce qui advient aux anciens membres du CP9, une partie qui n'apparait pas dans l'anime.

"Lors des "Mini aventures du CP9" nous pouvons voir Blueno, juste avant l'attaque du Buster Call lancé sur l'île judiciaire, créer une porte et emmener le reste des agents du CP9 à l'intérieur, les protégeant. Ils s'en sortent alors tous sain et sauf, cependant Lucci demeure gravement blessé. Ils quittent alors un Enies Lobby détruit dans le but de trouver un médecin.

Après le rétablissement de Lucci, les ancien membres du CP9, atterrissent sur l'île qui les avaient, par le passé, entrainait à devenir les pions du gouvernement.

Apres s'être fait attaquer par la marine, ils réussissent à s'échapper de l'île. A présent libérés de leur lourd fardeau, les agents du CP9 agissent indépendantes, mais leur rancunes envers Spandam persiste. Ainsi ils appellent ce dernier, et lui font comprendre qu'ils le retrouveront et le tueront…"

* * *

**Il était une fois un pigeon voyageur…**

~ .XxX. ~

_Cela fait trois ans aujourd'hui que tout a commencé. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de retenir cette date alors que le souvenir qui me lie à elle s'efface peu à peu. Il s'efface mais, paradoxalement, restera toujours. Cette certitude est oppressante et même un peu stupide, mais je ne veux plus lutter contre._

_Cette histoire idiote avait débuté lors d'une fin de soirée assez calme, banale, apparemment trop pour moi. Je ne sais plus comment cette idée avait bien pu germer dans mon esprit mais j'en avais eu besoin. Nous en avions finalement eu besoin._

_Nous avions simplement cédé. Nous étions deux hommes... Deux hommes remplient de désir pour l'autre..._

_J'avais probablement fait le premier pas. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. J'avais sans doute dû te plaquer contre un mur, m'amusant de ton regard ardant qui m'avait défié de continuer._

_Alors j'avais continué. Et nous avions continué. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Probablement trop..._

_Des minutes, nous étions passés à des heures, et même des nuits... Des nuits entières dans les bras de l'autre..._

_J'aurais dû me sentir vulnérable, à découvert, mais non. J'avais simplement oublié d'être sur le qui-vive._

_Pour tout dire, par la suite, te trahir avait été plus dur que prévu. Te blesser aussi. C'était vraisemblablement le signe que cela avait trop duré._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir te chasser de ma mémoire, te faire disparaître, tout faire disparaître. Mais ton visage ne voulait plus me quitter, ton sourire idiot aussi. Ton franc-parler chantait dans ma tête comme la plus dangereuse des mélodies. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé, et jamais je ne t'aurais pris contre un mur, juste une fois, juste comme ça..._

Le bateau tanguait légèrement suivant le rythme plutôt calme des vagues, voguant au gré du vent, sans réelle destination.

Assit dans une salle qui aurait pu être qualifié de bureau, penché sur une carte encore incomplète, Rob Lucci réfléchissait. Voilà un mois que ses compagnons et lui avaient volé ce bateau et quitté l'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient un jour entraînés si durement, l'île qui les avait vus grandir, mais aussi subir et obéir au gouvernement mondial…

A présent libérés de leurs chaines, les anciens membres du CP9 traversaient les mers avec un seul but en tête, assouvir leur vengeance.

C'est justement ce à quoi réfléchissait Lucci. Attaquer, blesser, anéantir le gouvernement mondial pour tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, pour s'être servi d'eux, pour avoir été pire que les pirates qu'ils traquaient, inversant les rôles.

Mais comment sept personnes avaient-elles la moindre chance ?

Le léopard n'en savait encore rien ; mais un jour ils le pourraient. Ils tueraient Spandam et détruiraient le gouvernement mondial. Coûte que coûte. Quitte à repousser les limites de leurs corps, quitte à s'entraîner à en mourir.

Briser la "justice" au nom de la vraie justice, tel était le but de l'ancien Cipher Pol N° 9. Cocasse, ou moins.

Cependant la tache lui semblait de plus en plus insurmontable. Car à présent, eux aussi étaient recherchés. Ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, ils devaient être éliminés au plus vite.

Ils étaient à présent des traqueurs traqués et cette position n'était pas des plus avantageuses.

Le brun avait l'impression que toutes ses années d'expériences ne lui servaient plus à rien et c'était probablement le cas. Il se sentait désemparé, dépassé par la situation, perdu. Parfois il en était au point de regretter le temps où il était contremaître.

Ils avaient pourtant certains avantages. Ils connaissaient les points faibles, les points forts, les combines douteuses et les secrets honteux du gouvernement. Là n'était pas le problème. Ils pourraient d'ailleurs facilement en tirer profit. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était leur sous nombre. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de combler leur lacune. Mais elle lui semblait totalement insurmontable. Ils n'étaient que sept. Sept contre la "justice".

Ainsi plus il cherchait, plus il était perdu.

Lucci esquissa alors un soupire et se leva brusquement. Il perdait son temps, il n'était pas concentré. Son esprit dérivait. Dérivait un peu plus chaque jour, l'empêchant de rester focalisé sur sa tache plus de quelques minutes.

Il fixa la fenêtre derrière son bureau, se maudissant d'encore y penser. D'encore penser à lui, à eux... Il avait pourtant plus urgent à régler. Plus important que son regard de défi qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit...

Soudain après le bruit d'un battement d'ailes, un petit poids se posa sur son épaule. Lucci ne tourna pas la tête, habitué à la présence de son fidèle pigeon.

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela, que j'interdise à mon cœur de s'emballer comme un crétin, que j'efface ce souvenir qui m'emprisonne..._

_Ce fut bon, ce fut très bon... Mais éphémère…_

_Du moins, j'imagine…_

_Probablement, sûrement même._

_Enfin, je crois…_

Lucci passa sa main sur son visage esquissant un autre soupire. Puis, il retourna à son bureau et sortit une feuille de papier vierge avant de reprendre ça plume.

_Je ne me comprends pas parfois..._

~ .Le même jour, à Water Seven. ~

Paulie ouvrit lentement son mètre et le posa à côté du long morceau de bois, lui-même posé sur une planche de travail. Le soleil tapait fort mais travailler en plein air ne le gênait plus. Le blond prit alors les mesures de la latte et les inscrits sur son calepin de fortune.

Un monde fou s'activait autour de lui, sur le quai n°1. Les réparations faites après l'Aqua Laguna étaient pratiquement finies, et les charpentiers venus aidé les habitants de la ville revenaient travailler sur les chantiers navals.

Cet Aqua Laguna avait laissé nombre de marques, tout aussi bien matérielles que morales. Les rues avaient été dévasté, les murs ne tenaient plus que par miracle, et la plupart des quartiers de la ville inférieure n'étaient plus que des ruines. Il avait fallu de nombreuses semaines pour tout reconstruire.

Cependant ces dégâts paraissaient bien fades face à la trahison dont ils avaient été victimes et qui en avait affecté plus d'un... Les contremaîtres en particulier... Lui en particulier...

Le blond courba son dos et lâcha sa plume. La rage qui bouillait en plus était de plus en plus dur à contenir et il semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Mais il savait qu'au fond, toute cette haine n'était du qu'à une seule personne, et probablement pas pour les bonnes raisons...

Le blond se cambra un peu plus, écrasant son cigare dans un cendrier à sa porté.

Cela faisait trois ans aujourd'hui qu'il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, et sa rancune ne faisait que s'accroître au souvenir de cette nuit, le consumant cruellement.

Cependant, parfois, la rage laissait place à la tristesse, à la douleur, au manque... Et c'était probablement le plus dur. Dur de l'avouer, dur de le supporter. Lucci lui manquait, il n'arrivait plus à nier... Mais il était trop tard maintenant, trop tard pour reculer, ou pour tout effacer.

Soudain, dans le brouhaha du chantier, entre deux consignes hurlées, un battement d'ailes le fit sortir de ses pensées amères. Un battement discret, suivit d'un roucoulement. Un léger roucoulement, qu'il entendit pourtant parfaitement.

Paulie se redressa et lança un regard suspicieux dans le vide, surprit. Un oiseau ?

L'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la source de ce bruissement, il osa croire qu'il s'agissait de cet oiseau-là. Il osa croire que son maître était ici. Il osa croire que tout était comme avant. Mais il n'osa pas bien longtemps.

Il secoua rapidement la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile d'espérer et se gifla mentalement, envahit de remords. Ce traître était partit, partit pour toujours, il devait s'y faire et ne plus en souffrir. L'oublier comme il l'avait oublié.

Cependant, et même s'il n'aurait pas dû, il pivota, juste comme ça... Pour être sûr.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement retourné, dos à sa planche de travail, son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se coupa certainement. Un pigeon... Avec une cravate...

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, immobile, droit, fière. Alors il sut, alors il le reconnut.

Une multitude d'émotion traversèrent le blond qui se maudissait d'être aussi fébrile à la vue d'un simple piaf.

Puis, la honte s'empara de lui, se rendant compte que finalement, il espérerait. Il espérait beaucoup, il espérait trop.

Mais il se résigna. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert, suffisamment perdu dans cette histoire. Cet oiseau pouvait bien rester des heures à ses côtés qu'il ne cillerait pas.

Paulie, alors sûr de lui, allait se retourner, l'ignorait comme il aurait dû le faire dès le départ, quand un détail le frappa.

L'oiseau avait un petit bout de papier coincé dans le bec. Un petit papier blanc.

Le contremaître haussa un sourcil, étonné, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Hattori pour ouvrir son gosier, laissant tomber la petite feuille avant de la pousser vers le blond d'un geste assuré.

Ce dernier était toujours aussi interloqué et jetait quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. La présence de l'oiseau en elle-même l'avait complètement chamboulé et cela le troublait encore plus. Assurément, il était bien trop émotif, et son cœur semblait à fleur de peau ces derniers temps.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, mais se persuada qu'un simple bout de papier ne pouvait pas être si méchant que ça. Il se baissa alors, et saisit le message.

Il l'ouvrit soigneusement, étrangement terrorisé à l'idée de le déchirer, mais encore plus à l'idée de le lire. Cependant il prit son courage à deux mains, et il parcourut le texte.

"Je ne sais pas comment commencer, je ne vais pas te demander comment tu te portes, ni de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ce serait ridicule et gênant.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à toi, parfois, souvent.

Je ne sais plus... Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Enfin, tu t'en fiches, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne me pardonneras pas de toute façon.

Je voulais aussi que tu saches que je ne jouais pas. Pas quand nous étions tout les deux du moins. Ça, c'est la seule chose que je sais encore.

Je vais arrêter cette lettre ici, je ne sais pas comment la finir, et puis de toute manière tu ne la liras pas jusqu'au bout...

-L "

Paulie relu le message plusieurs fois, étudiant chacun des mots, cherchant à lire entre les lignes, perdu, tétanisé par ce douloureux sentiment naissant en lui.

Après une poignée de minutes incommensurables, il finit, sans le vouloir, à le connaitre par cœur, chaque mot, chaque phrase. Il put même l'entendre les lui murmurer.

Cependant cela ne l'aidait pas et une seule question subsistait : Et maintenant ?...

~ .Plus tard, ailleurs, dans la nuit. ~

Lucci cligna des yeux avant de relire la dernière ligne de son livre qui s'effaçait peu à peu. Le sommeil l'happait un peu plus à chaque nouveau mot. Il posa alors le bouquin en silence, et passa ses bras sous sa nuque, fixant le plafond de sa cabine.

Plus les minutes passaient depuis ce matin et plus il regrettait d'avoir envoyé ce message totalement idiot.

_J'aurais dû tourner la page, oublier simplement cette histoire, et surtout ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait... Tout cela est déjà couru d'avance._

Tic tac kat kat kat...

Le brun se redressa vivement de son lit, et jeta un regard suspicieux à la fenêtre, d'où le bruit irrégulier s'échappait.

Il put, grâce à la faible lueur de la pièce, distinguer l'ombre d'Hattori derrière l'imposante vitre. Le pigeon tapait frénétiquement contre celle-ci, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son maître.

Lucci haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'avança vers la baie vitrée. Il la poussa délicatement dans le plus grand silence et laissa le temps à Hattori de se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de refermer la fenêtre. Le pigeon se secoua les plumes avant de s'envoler vers le lit de son maître.

Le brun le suivit, méfiant, et se planta devant le lit. Hattori ouvrit son gosier et laissa tomber un bout de papier froissé.

Son maître se baissa légèrement et l'attrapa, irrité. Pourquoi l'oiseau n'avait-il pas apporté le message ?

Cependant Lucci se ravisa. Non, cela était plutôt une bonne chose, au moins le destinataire n'avait pas pu le lire et rien de cela n'était vraiment arrivé. C'était mieux, c'était bien mieux.

_Le répéter ne le fera pas forcement rentrer..._

L'ancien agent du CP9 resserra dans sa main le bout de papier déjà abîmé et l'écrasa avant de se diriger vers un petit bureau dont il ne se servait jamais. Il se pencha alors vers la petite poubelle qui trônait à côté de ce dernier mais suspendit son geste.

_Jaune ?_

Le brun ouvrit lentement sa main et put, sous la lueur de la petite lampe à l'huile, se rendre compte que le morceau de texte n'était plus blanc et n'avait plus ses fines lignes rouges. Non, il était jaune et un peu déchiré comme arraché d'un calepin.

Il se tourna rapidement vers Hattori, comme attendant que celui-ci lui explique. Mais si ce n'est un roucoulement, il n'obtenu rien du pigeon. Il se sentit soudain idiot. Idiot comme il l'était depuis trois ans.

Il retourna alors à son petit papier.

_Une réponse ? C'est ridicule. Mais probablement pas plus que tout cela..._

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, peu gracieusement, mais il était seul, peu importaient les codes. Il déposa le bout de papier sur ce petit bureau inutilisé et le fixa simplement de longues minutes.

De quoi avait-il peur ? Avait-il seulement peur ?

Il s'en fichait, enfin... il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien depuis ce crétin blond. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, charmé par son sourire, envoûté par son corps qui se tordait de plaisir sous le sien.

Il n'aimait pourtant pas les hommes, il n'aimait pas tout simplement.

Cela lui avait toujours était interdit. Personne ne lui avait laissé la chance d'aimer, de pleurer, de rire. Il n'avait rien connu de toutes ses émotions inutiles. On lui avait toujours dit de se taire, de ne pas poser de questions, d'obéir. Alors il avait obéi, aveuglement, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions et était, envers et contre tout, resté silencieux, même si parfois il aurait aimé hurler sa peine et son désarroi.

Une arme, voilà ce qu'il était. Une arme redoutable, sans aucun point faible. Si ce n'est un : il était humain. Il avait un cœur qui, parfois, s'emballait bien trop vite, des yeux qui, parfois, s'humidifiaient, des jambes qui, parfois, auraient aimé avoir le droit de trembler.

Il était une arme invincible mais un humain perdu.

Et avec ce blond il était humain.

Et l'être l'effrayait.

Un roucoulement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se posa alors sur ce bout de papier. L'arme l'attrapa, l'humain le déplia, l'arme le lut, l'humain sourit.

"Espèce de salaud, de connard, d'enfoiré, d'enflure... Y'a pas de mot pour te décrire, pour te dire à quel point je te hais ! Je te hais encore plus qu'avant, je ne pensais pas ça possible ! Et bien si !

Et c'est quoi cette lettre à la con ?

J'm'en fous de tes "désolé" ou tes "pardon". Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de tes regrets.

La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, là, maintenant, si ce n'est te casser la gueule, c'est de tes bras.

Tu fais chier Lucci !

-P "

Le brun laissa un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, il put presque imaginer le charpentier lui hurler tout cela, et ça l'amusait, ça lui convenait.

~ .Quelques jours après. ~

Paulie referma soigneusement la porte du bureau d'Iceberg, ne retenant pas un sourire.

"Vice-président".

Ce poste lui aillait plutôt bien, s'amusa-t-il passant devant un miroir.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souris ainsi. C'était dommage, il aimait ça. Il était bien. Ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

Il avait un peu oublié comme faire. Son cœur se serrait si fort dans sa poitrine que ses lèvres ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'étirer.

Il se disait souvent qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû prendre cette histoire trop à cœur. Un certain temps, il aurait pu être mal, mais pas tant. Beaucoup avaient déjà tourné la page, se concentrant sur le présent, préférant oublier la trahison. Mais lui, il ne l'avait pu.

Il avait perdu trop... Peut-être bien plus que les autres après tout...

A ce moment, face au long couloir silencieux, la large fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment dans un bruit sourd, brisant la quiétude de ce lieu. Puis, alors que les quelques feuilles qui se trouvaient là, finirent leur course vers le sol, un roucoulement fit se retourner le jeune contremaître.

Hattori se tenait fièrement sur le rebord de celle-ci, un papier dans le bec, attendant patiemment qu'on le lui prenne.

Alors, honteusement et bien malgré lui, le sourire de Paulie s'agrandit. Il s'avança vers le volatile et il prit le petit message sans un mot, et cette fois, le lis sans hésitation.

"P'tit con. Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas chier toi aussi.

…Tu sais, nous aurions bien aimé rester à Water Seven. Ris si tu veux, mais c'est la vérité. La vie semblait presque simple… Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Le gouvernement nous tenait en laisse, nous devions agir, nous nous en fichions, mais parfois je crois que nous regrettions. Ça n'excuse rien, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Et puis, moi aussi, tes bras me manquent gamin.

-L "

Paulie réprima rapidement le sourire qui illuminait son visage, se rappelant qu'il devait le détester et non l'aimer. Mais à l'instant où il attrapa une plume et un bout de feuille qui traînait par là, il ne put retenir ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois sans lui demander son avis.

~ .Un jour après, quelque part sur Grande Line. ~

Ce matin là, les anciens membres du CP9 avaient accosté dans la baie d'une petite l'île sauvage, apparemment inhabitée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas foulé la terre ferme, et profitaient par conséquent pleinement de ce moment.

L'île n'était pas bien grande et la vaste forêt abondante semblait l'occuper entièrement. Autour de la baie se trouvait un long banc de sable presque blanc qui s'enfonçait dans celle-ci.

Il n'y avait donc plus de place pour une quelconque habitation. Ce qui dans un sens les enchantait : ils n'auraient pas à se cacher.

Le groupe d'anciens tueurs se regroupa prés du bateau et, après avoir écouté les quelques consignes de Lucci, se séparèrent.

Alors que Blueno et Jabura partirent en reconnaissance à l'intérieur de l'île, Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa et Kumadori s'entraînèrent sur la plage légèrement à l'abri du soleil, quelque peu cachés par l'ombre des arbres immenses qui entouraient le sable. Fukuro, lui, gardait précieusement le bateau, un peu à l'écart du groupe.

Quelques heures après, alors que Lucci s'entraînait sous le soleil de plomb, Hattori se posa sur son épaule dans un petit roucoulement, un petit papier bien caché dans le gosier.

Le brun, comprenant rapidement ce qu'il dissimulait dans son bec, porta le coup final à Kumadori assez rapidement, voulant s'éclipser au plus vite. Alors après que ce dernier eut accepté sa défaite dans de grands gestes théâtrales, Lucci put s'écarter un peu du groupe, prétextant vouloir se rafraîchir.

Un fois assez loin d'eux, sous un arbre, il prit le petit message froissé, l'ouvrit et, non sans un sourire, le lut.

"On a toujours le choix crétin. Mais parfois c'est trop dur, alors on agit comme si l'on ne l'avait pas.

Tu sais... J'ai entendu parler de ce que vous avez fait sur l'île d'entrainement du CP9... Les marines sont venus nous poser des questions sur vous... Nous n'avons pas dit grand-chose, de toute façon nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que finalement nous ne savions rien sur vous. Ils nous ont vaguement dit que vous avez retourné votre veste. Ils ne se sont pas étendus sur le sujet. Alors... maintenant ? Que va-t-il vous arriver ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

... Et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

-P "

~ .XxX. ~

"T'es vraiment un gamin, du moins tu penses comme tel. Personne n'a jamais le choix. Ce droit n'est qu'une chimère stupide.

Pour ce qui est du reste, nous nous sommes détachés du gouvernement. Nous sommes "libres", mais pour un temps seulement. Ils finiront par nous retrouver, nous sommes sept, et un pigeon. Ils sont des millions.

La seule chose qui nous reste à faire à présent, c'est fuir. Laisser les choses glisser, s'entraîner, et une fois que celles-ci se seront calmés et que nous serons devenus bien plus fort, nous détruirons le gouvernement mondial.

Cette idée aussi est utopique, mais il faut bien avoir un but. Celui-ci est le notre.

... Alors je ferais tout pour.

-L "

~ .XxX. ~

"Je m'en fiche de penser comme un enfant, ou d'être stupide. Moi, je pense qu'on a toujours le choix. Tu as bien choisi de te servir de moi comme d'un gentil jouet sexuel, personne ne t'y a forcé que je sache. Et si c'est le cas, pas la peine de répondre.

Fais ce que tu veux, détruis le gouvernement, la force la plus puissante de cette terre, la "justice absolue", je m'en fiche. Mais fais attention. Quand on est mort on ne peut plus atteindre son but. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre par les journaux que tu as été tué.

... Crétin !

-P "

~ .XxX. ~

"Personne ne m'y a forcé gamin. Et tu sais très bien que tu étais plus que ça.

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisserais pas tuer aussi facilement, surtout que maintenant je sais que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

... Je peux presque te voir rougir.

Et pour vous ?

-L "

~ .XxX. ~

" Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'as donnée ces derniers mois.

Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Meurs, je m'en fiche. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin.

... Dans tes rêves.

La ville se reconstruit peu à peu. Mais le plus dur c'est probablement moralement. Vous faisiez partie de la famille, on avait confiance en vous. Et puis même si nous devrions vous détester, vous nous manquez un peu.

-P "

~ .Neuf mois plus tard. ~

Lucci, assit à son bureau, releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, étonnés, de Kalifa. La jeune femme retint son souffle quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment recevoir cette nouvelle.

Le brun, ne rompit pas le contact, cherchant à lui démontrer qu'il était sérieux, mais aussi tentant de la rassurer. Ce qu'il lui avait annoncé était très important, et était probablement la meilleure solution, même si elle pouvait être difficile à accepter.

Lucci s'était rendu à l'évidence : malgré toutes les recherches qu'il avait pu faire, malgré leur entrainement, malgré leur acharnement, jamais ils ne pourraient détruire le gouvernement mondial, qui au nom de la "justice" se permettait tout. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

Mais d'un autre côté, le brun savait qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls. Il savait que beaucoup étaient prêts à se révolter. Il ne manquait plus que la petite étincelle que le chapeau de paille avait allumée s'embrasé. Après tout, combien de Buster Call avait été déclenché, supprimant des pays entiers ? Combien d'hommes avaient étaient enrôlé sans leur consentement ? Combien de ville avait été détruite ? Combien de vie innocente avait été prise pour la "justice" ?

Déjà bien trop.

Depuis la guerre à Marine Ford, les choses changeaient, les mentalités aussi.

Le gouvernement était corrompu par leur soif de pouvoir, par leur obsession pour la justice absolue, par leur incapacité à déceler le bien du mal.

Les anciens membres du CP9 ne voulaient pas éradiquer le gouvernement, leur objectif aussi avait changé. A présent les choses étaient bien plus claires pour eux.

Ce gouvernement mondial devait tomber et un autre, un plus juste, humble, droit, un qui ne prêterait pas main forte aux pires des pirates pour exécuter d'autre bien plus juste.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à sentir le vent tourner, la nouvelle ère s'approchait. Et les dirigeant de ce monde n'étaient pas prêt, ni fait, pour cela.

Mais encore une fois, seul ils ne pourraient jamais enflammer le feu de la révolte.

"Les révolutionnaires ?! Lança enfin Kalifa, désorienté, ayant apparemment repris son souffle. Es-tu sérieux ?

— Plus que jamais, indiqua-t-il, posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur eux ces derniers temps, et fais-moi confiance, ils sont notre meilleure alternative. Leur but est plus ou moins similaire au nôtre, nous avons besoin de leur aide.

— Nous pouvons y arriver sans eux, nous sommes...

— Seulement sept.

— Leurs méthodes ne sont peut-être pas...

— Elles sont bien plus honnêtes que celle du gouvernement. De toute façon nos mains sont bien trop tachées du sang de nos victimes pour cette petite prise de conscience.

— Je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit...

— Parles-en aux autres. J'ai déjà tout préparé, les Révolutionnaires sont méfiants mais savent que nous pouvons être des alliés plus qu'utiles avec tout ce que nous savons sur le gouvernement. Ils attendent simplement notre réponse. Si c'est non, nous voila seul pour cette tache titanesque, mais si c'est oui, un messager viendra nous chercher dans une semaine jour pour jour à l'aube.

— Et nous ? Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en eux ?

— Ce ne sont pas les méchants de l'histoire, ils essayaient le plus possible de servir la cause qui leur semble être la plus juste. Et si vraiment c'est un piège, je le serais bien assez tôt. Et entre nous, ils n'ont aucune raison de nous vouloir du mal.

— Ils peuvent penser que nous sommes encore avec le gouvernement.

— Si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pas accepté.

— Je ne sais toujours pas.

— Vas expliquer cela aux autres. Nous verrons tout cela après le repas de midi. Je dois leur donner une réponse.

— Si cela peut marcher, se serait parfait. Mais ça semble trop beau.

— Nous verrons bien, et si les choses tournent mal, nous partirons grâce à Blueno.

— Bien, j'y vais", annonça alors la belle blonde en se relevant gracieusement.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, perdue dans ses pensées encore mitigées.

Lucci quand à lui se laissa glisser dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

Les Révolutionnaires étaient leur meilleure chance et probablement, aussi, la seule.

Après une poignée de seconde, le brun se redressa quelque peu une nouvelle fois et jeta un regard neutre à la petite lettre qui trônait sur son bureau. Voila neuf mois qu'il entretenait une correspondance régulière avec le blond. En neuf mois il avait appris plus de chose sur le contremaître qu'en cinq ans de filature. Cocasse.

Ses lettres étaient devenues son échappatoire, son moyen de fuir la réalité quelques instants, et se dire que, sincèrement, oui, quelqu'un tenait à lui quelque part dans ce monde. Etre aimé et aimer en retour était quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais aussi, de rassurant. De bien plus rassurant que sa force, son intelligence ou sa rapidité. Savoir qu'en disparaissant, il y aurait encore une personne pour penser à nous, nous maintiens encore un peu en vie et nous aide à la quitter. Après tout un homme ne meurt qu'une fois son souvenir effacé...

Un paradoxe étrange, dont il ignorait encore presque tout.

Alors oui, cette pseudo relation qui ne menait à rien l'aidait et le rassurait, après tout, personne ne pouvait le faire car personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait peur. Il était une arme et une arme n'a pas peur. Elle tue et blesse, agit et réussit sans rien dire, fièrement...

Lucci attrapa soigneusement la petite lettre et la relue rapidement, anticipent déjà les mots que le blond avait couchés sur ce papier, il pouvait le deviner, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il arrivait parfaitement à saisir dans les phrases du contremaître, que même si cette situation lui convenait, le manque physique se faisait ressentir. Et il était problématiquement dans le même cas.

S'écrire était intéressant mais il aurait tout troqué pour avoir la chance de sentir le corps brûlant de son amant sous lui.

Mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre, ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe... Il voulait juste... Enfin...

_Tu deviens pathétique..._

Le léopard se releva alors et après avoir déposé délicatement la lettre dans une petite boîte, quitta son bureau.

~ .Une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, la veille du départ. ~

Le brun laissa Hattori se poser sur son épaule, et s'assit nonchalamment sur son lit, dans un bruit sourd. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit calendrier posé sur son chevet, et se rendit alors compte de l'évidence. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas répondu au blond.

Hélas, plus le temps passait, moins il en trouvait la force.

Et à présent, les choses devenaient bien plus difficiles. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui dire ? "Sois patient, je risque de faire un silence radio pendant quelques années" ? Ce serait ridicule...

En effet, une fois chez les Révolutionnaires, leur correspondance risquait d'être compromise et la possibilité de le revoir serait elle aussi...

_Le revoir ?..._

Toc toc...

A l'entente du léger bruit contre la porte de sa chambre, le léopard se redressa et lança un "entrez" assuré.

Alors, après quelques secondes, Blueno passa le seuil de la porte en se baissant légèrement pour pouvoir entrer sans problème. Puis, une fois dans la chambre, il se posa en face de leur chef et ouvrit la bouche :

"Je viens t'informer que nous sommes prêts, nous pourrons partir à l'aube, expliqua-t-il, croisant ses bras, comme à son habitude.

— Bien, acquiesça Lucci, avant de poursuivre. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour te demander ton avis mais je voulais le connaitre.

— Pour tout dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis plus de l'avis de Kalifa, si ce n'est pas un piège, se serait parfait, indiqua-t-il.

— C'est ce que j'espère. J'ai envie de croire que tout se passera bien, qu'il y a encore des gens sur terre qui n'agissent pas que pour eux sans prendre en compte les conséquences de leurs actes.

— Tu rêves d'un monde bien utopique.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Pourquoi pas, répéta Blueno en signe d'accord. Et... une dernière chose, si cela se passe mal comme nous le craignons, nous partirons grâce à mon fruit du démon, comme à Enies Lobies. Quand bien même nous serions séparés, je vous retrouverais.

— C'est ceux à quoi j'avais pensé, avec lui, tu peux te déplacer où tu le désires, par conséquent nous avons une chance de nous en sortir"

_Où il le désire... Sans conditions..._

_Là-bas aussi... Là-bas prés de lui…_

_Oserais-je ?_

_Une dernière fois... Sentir son corps contre le mien... M'abandonner en lui... Voir dans ses yeux tous les mots que jamais nous ne nous dirons... Perdre la notion du temps... En oublier mon nom..._

_Juste une dernière fois ?..._

"Exactement. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Bien, sur ce, je te laisse."

Apres cette petite conversation, et maintenant un peu plus rassuré, le géant se retourna, sentant la fatigue due à cette longue journée pointer le bout de son nez.

"Hum ? Blueno ? L'appela alors Lucci. Avant de partir, j'aurais un service à te demander..."

~ .Quelque part à Water Seven. ~

Paulie poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre mollement. Il était assez maussade ces derniers temps et la raison l'embête presque autant que son mal-être. Cela devait bien faire deux semaines que Lucci ne lui avait rien envoyé. Et il s'en voulait de compter les jours et d'attendre ses lettres avec l'impatience d'un enfant.

Une fois dans sa chambre il déposa sa veste sur le petit porte manteau en fer et se retourna en s'étirant. Cependant il suspendit son geste. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes, et s'il l'avait pu, il se serait pincé.

Il se tenait contre le mur, face à lui, immobile, imperturbable, comme toujours, comme avant...

Lucci esquissa alors un sourire dans la pénombre… Ils étaient enfin face à face…

_Tu m'as regardé quelques instants, comme pour te convaincre de ma présence. Tu as hésité, aussi surpris que moi. Lentement, comme désarticulée, vidée de sa force, ta main s'est posée sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois à ta droite. Puis, passant ta main dans tes cheveux blonds, tu as ouvert la bouche, mais tu l'as aussitôt refermé._

_Tu savais que parler aurait été inutile. Les mots ne suffiraient pas, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils étaient à présent si peu. Aucune phrase ne te convenait, et jamais aucune ne m'aurait rassasiée. Des mots, nous avions déjà échangé, couchés sur du papier, glissant entre nos mains, presque irréelles._

_Alors, d'un accord commun et silencieux, nous n'avons pas parlé. Nous l'avions déjà fait, suffisaient, presque trop._

_J'ai fait un pas vers l'avant, tu as toi aussi réduit la distance qui nous séparait, lentement, car tout aurait encore pu s'écrouler. Quelques instants douloureux comme jamais, juste le temps que nos corps fussent l'un contre l'autre._

_Tu as souri, comme ça, comme tu savais si bien le faire, puis tu as ri seulement quelques instants, le temps de te rassurer._

_Nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés. Je t'ai soudainement plaqué contre un mur, simplement, brutalement, suffisamment. Tu as continué de sourire, surprit mais pas trop. Tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens, tes grands yeux azur, subtiles, joueurs._

_Tu as continué de sourire alors que je te soulevais du sol facilement, t'enfonçant un peu plus dans le mur._

_Nos corps étaient près, mais pas encore assez pour nous._

_Tu as enroulé tes jambes autour de ma taille, puis tu as fait tomber mon chapeau d'une de tes mains alors que l'autre avait glissé sur ma nuque. Je crois bien avoir souris moi aussi, sûrement._

_Ce soir-là, dans cette chambre coupée du monde et peut-être du temps, alors qu'il le fallait, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. De toute façon je ne sais pas si je t'en aurais réellement laissé le choix. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Pas maintenant, ni jamais._

_J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Nos langues se sont trouvées comme si jamais nous ne les avions séparés, un automatisme, une habitude que je croyais perdu._

_Sans rompre ce doux contact, je t'ai décollé du mur et t'ai posé brutalement sur le lit._

_Pour moi, la suite s'est floutée, je ne sentais plus que ton corps nu contre le mien, ton souffle haché dans mon cou et cette voix qui me hurlait de bouger mes hanches, de ne jamais m'arrêter._

_Je ne savais pas si elle t'appartenait ou s'il s'agissait de ma conscience, mais j'ai obéi. Je me suis mû en toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos corps se sont fondus l'un dans l'autre, comme avant, comme si le temps s'en fichait, qu'il oubliait, qu'il nous pardonnait d'avoir mis tant de temps à accepter._

_Tes gémissements étaient presque trop durs à supporter, trop intenses pour moi. Tu as tremblé dans mes bras, tu m'as glissé à l'oreille quelques mots incompréhensibles. Pourtant je suis certain de les avoir compris._

_J'ai accéléré, je ne savais plus ce qui se passait. Je t'ai senti te resserrer autour de moi. Je n'ai à peine eu le temps de te retenir avant de m'écrouler à mon tour sur ton torse._

_Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles sur ce lit, mais quand nous avons repris nos esprits, il nous a semblé logique de recommencer... De recommencer encore et encore, toute la nuit, toute la vie si elle nous le permettait... Ce qu'elle, nous le savions, ne fera jamais..._

…

_Quand j'ai retrouvé mon souffle pour la dernière fois, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de fois nous l'avions fait, mais je m'en fichais._

_La respiration encore hachée, me faisant reprendre mes esprits, tu t'es lové contre mon torse, ce que, par le passé, tu n'avais fait que très rarement. Par le passé, je ne serais déjà plus là. Mais pas cette fois._

_Ton souffle saccadé semblait se calmer, effleurant mes muscles, glissant sur mon torse. Tu as posé ta main sur celui-ci, rapprochant le plus possible nos deux corps. Jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé partir._

_Les minutes filaient bien trop vite à mon goût, les secondes glissaient, notre temps s'envolait._

_J'ai posé mes lèvres sur ton front, effleurant ta chaleur, resserrant mes bras autour de ton corps. L'aube allait se lever, il était temps._

"Et maintenant ? Demanda alors Paulie, incertain et probablement inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais cela risque de devenir compliqué, répondit difficilement Lucci, presque maussade.

— Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le blond.

— Nous allons rejoindre les Révolutionnaires, essayé de travailler pour les gentils, mettre notre force au service de la bonne cause, déclara-t-il avant de continuer. Nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant un long moment. Je ne sais même pas si l'occasion se représentera un jour. Mais nous pouvons continuer à écrire. Hattori te retrouvera, expliqua-t-il calmement, resserrant encore un peu son emprise.

— Juste... ne meurs pas."

_Tu as lâché ça sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, traduisant toute la sincérité dont tu faisais preuve. A partir de maintenant, je ne peux pas mourir, pour toi. Je ne peux pas mourir, car tu es là, car tu me l'as demandé._

_Notre avenir est incertain, impossible, peut être même inexistant. Le "nôtre" ou le "nous" ne sera probablement jamais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons le présent, nous l'aurons pour toujours. Et peut-être bien que ce présent que j'entrevois avec toi deviendra un jour l'avenir._

_Nous deux, c'est ridicule, depuis le début, et c'est sûrement pour cela que j'ai envie d'y croire._

"Lucci ?

— Hum ?

— Je... Non rien..."

_Tu as brusquement arrêté ta phrase à peine commencée, puis tu as enfoui ta tête dans mon cou. Tu te doutais que j'allais bientôt devoir te quitter, alors tu en as profité._

_Cependant il te manquait quelque chose, il nous manquait quelque chose. Une certitude. Une certitude pour ne pas tomber, pour nous raccrocher à un espoir peut être vain._

_Alors j'ai répondu... J'ai répondu à la question que tu voulais me poser, à l'affirmation que tu voulais me livrer. Nous avions besoin de l'entendre, de le savoir, toi comme moi, pour s'en assurer, pour s'en rassurer, car, ses quelques mots était la promesse que je te faisais, celle de ne jamais t'oublier…_

"Je t'aime aussi."

~ .XxX. ~

Il était une fois un pigeon. Un pigeon voyageur, qui, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, sous le froid et la pluie, malgré la distance et malgré la nuit, trouvait toujours son chemin. Sans réelle indication, ni destination, il savait toujours où déposer ces petits bouts de papier avec ferveur. Il était une fois un pigeon voyageur…

* * *

Et c'est sur une note vaguement poétique que je conclus cette petite fiction. J'espère que vous aurez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

A bientôt, et bonne chance à tous !

XOXO

* * *

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je vous invite à en laisser le plus possible aux magnifiques auteurs que peux posséder ce site. Cela ne prend vraiment pas longtemps et même une petite phrase d'encouragement ou un simple avis suffi. Écrire une histoire sachant que cela n'est pas notre activité principal, prends du temps et n'est pas toujours évident.

Laisser un petit mot est important, montrer que nous n'écrivons pas dans le vide. Pour ma part, lire et connaître vos avis et ressentis m'intéresse, et je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. C'est mon carburant, mon chocolat chaud de l'hiver, mon chocolat glacé de l'été !


End file.
